The high strength to weight ratio of composite components make the composites attractive for use on airplanes. However, the joints betwen composite components involve one of the most difficult problems of adapting the composites to the manufacture of airplanes. These problems are severely multiplied when the joints are highly stressed in several directions. It was found that a composite skin-spar joint could be prepared that not only lends itself to providing a low weight high strength joint for any composite, but it is particularly attractive for use in aircraft wings. The joint when integrated makes spars that carry the loads without the need for ribs.